Fresas
by Hitory-Chan
Summary: Naruto quiere que Hinata sea San Valentin, pero no pasara mucho tiempo al ver que no sería tan fácil como lo esperaba (Dedicado a mi amiga Bibi)


**Fresas**

Naruto se encontraba entre una manada de chicos intentando llegar a donde estaba cierta persona, todos con cajas de diferentes tamaños y formas, pero todas de un mismo color; rojo. Si, era día de San Valentín y todos habían decidido regalarles a la misma chica a la que él había escogido, Hinata Hyuga, pero no, él no dejaría que se acercaran a ella como lobos hambrientos en acecho, no había podido darle su regalo a la hora de entrada y parece que nadie lo había hecho aún, eso era una ventaja para él, todavía podía ser el primero, tenia esperanza.

Al momento de que sonara la campana de receso empezó a acercarse a ella a paso seguro con la caja de chocolates blancos escondida en su espalda, pero justo cuando estaba a poco metros de ella la voz del profesor lo detuvo dándole a ella la oportunidad de escapar sin que lo supiera, Kakashi le estaba felicitando por el acenso de sus calificaciones y él solo sonreía nervioso y urgido, maldiciendo mentalmente al Hatake, el muy maldito sabía sus intenciones y no lo ayudaba en nada, de seguro se estaba arrastrando de la risa, interiormente, claro.

Para cuando llegó a donde ella siempre se encontraba ya era tarde, estaba rodeada y aparentemente incomoda, pero trataba de sonreír y agradecer. Deseó hacer algo, pero en estas situaciones solo habían unas pocas personas que podían controlar situaciones similares: dos de sus ex novios y Neji… y Shikamaru, Shikamaru siempre podía.

Tristemente Naruto no cuadraba entre ellos, a pesar de tener el nivel de "popularidad" que tenía, en ocasiones como estas volvía ser el mismo Naruto de antes: al que nadie le prestaba atención.

Pero decidió intentarlo… bueno, lo hizo tarde ¡no lo culpen! Culpen a Sasuke, él fue el que intervino cuando él la iba a rescatar, de verdad lo odiaba en este momento, el quería ser su 'caballero de brillante armadura', pero nooooo, Sasuke tenía que aparecer e inmiscuirse en lo que no le importaba.

Miró el paquete entre sus manos, recordó que Sasuke fue quien le dijo que le diera esos chocolates blancos, cuando le preguntó dijo que eran sus favoritos, trató de desconfiar de él, después de todo era uno de los ex novios ya mencionados de la chica que le gustaba, pero el Uchiha le aseguró que no sentía nada por ella, de cualquier modo, era su mejor amigo, no tenia por que desconfiar.

La campana sonó y sacó a Naruto de sus pensamientos, se sorprendió al verse en el aula y ver como todos empacaban sus pertenencias en sus respectivas mochilas y/o bultos, de verdad, no se había percatado en qué momento se condujo a él mismo al aula, miró a su escritorio, no había nada sobre su escritorio, solo un papel que lo citaba al salón de detención, se pasó la mano por el pelo y miró hacia el sitio de Hinata, ya no estaba, suspiró, seguro le costaría otro castigo, pero no importaba.

Salió corriendo con dirección a casa de Hinata ignorando la voz de Kurenai-sensei llamarlo.

En su camino pasó por una floristería, entonces algo llegó a su memoria, recordó lo que le había dicho Gaara, otro ex de Hinata, sobre las flores que a ella le gustaban.

'_Regálale lirios' _había dicho _'son sus flores favoritas, se conmoverá si le das lirios'_

Y a pesar de que se le hacía difícil creer que Gaara le aconsejaría ese tipo de cosas Naruto se dijo a sí mismo que no había nada que perder y compro dos docenas de lirios, una docena que envió a su casa y otra que él personalmente le entregaría.

Corrió y corrió hasta que al fin llegó a la calle donde vivía Hinata, solo debía doblar la cuadra y…

'_Mieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerda' _

Sus pasos se detuvieron lentamente y se sorprendió al ver la gran cantidad de chicos y hombres en la casa Hyuga.

'_¿Cómo puede alguien tener tantos pretendientes?' _se preguntó sintiendo como sus oportunidades con Hinata se volvían nulas.

— ¡Que no quiero! —escuchó gritar a una voz femenina, por supuesto no era Hinata, los gritos de Hinata eran más delicados.

—Hanabi, déjanos esto a nosotros —a duras penas el rubio pudo ver quien fue que habló, era su futuro suegro, el señor Hyuga Hiashi.

—Si yo fuera ellos, correría —Naruto miró a su izquierda y vio a Shikamaru sentado en su porch —pero como no soy ellos me da mucha flojera —dijo.

— ¡Hey, Shikamaru! ¿Quiénes son ellos? —preguntó el rubio.

—No te preocupes, la mayoría son pretendientes de Hanabi —dijo, el maldito sabía porque estaba aquí —pero esos hombres… —señaló a tres hombres de unos veintitantos años aparentemente —vienen con la intención de pedir la mano de Hinata, pero ellos solo quieren follar con ella —el rubio frunció el seño —Lastima que nunca obtendrán su primera vez —suspiró, Naruto sabía a lo que quería llegar.

Por lo que sabía, Shikamaru siempre se llevaba todos los "Primera vez" de Hinata: Primer amigo, primer beso, primer "Amigo con derechos", su primera vez…

No fue su primer novio por que le temía a las responsabilidades.

Shikamaru era de aquellas personas que se jactaba de eso, Naruto sabía que él también sentía algo por Hinata y que él ocupaba un lugar especial en el corazón de la Hyuga y el muy maldito siempre se encargaba de recordárselo a él y a cualquiera que tuviera intenciones románticas para con ella.

—Shikamaru… —el pelinegro no lo dejó terminar.

—Hinata y yo hemos estados distanciados últimamente, es problemático —Suspiró, Naruto sabía que lo hacía para torturarlo —Tal vez no debí dejarla salir con Sasuke o con Gaara, tal vez no deba dejarla salir contigo —el Nara lo miró.

— ¡Shikamaru! —le gritó apretando los puños.

—No seas problemático, solo bromeo —se paró y caminó hacia la puerta —a demás hay alguien esperándome, por cierto, Hinata no está en su casa, creo que fue al parque o algo así —y antes de que el rubio pudiera preguntarle ya Shikamaru había desaparecido tras la puerta.

—Maldito Shikamaru, siempre con sus bromas pesadas —gruñía el rubio empezando a caminar hacia el parque, el problema era que no sabía en cual se encontraba y habían muchos parque en el cual podría estar.

Lo dejó a la suerte.

La suerte le falló.

Una hora y cuatro parques después por fin llegó al indicado.

Pero no estaba sola.

Entrecerró lo ojos y miró a quienes la acompañaban.

Sasuke medio sonrió mirándolo, como si hubiera ganado.

Y Gaara… Gaara estaba siendo Gaara.

Sasuke volteo hacia Hinata y pareció preguntarle algo, ella negó, Gaara también le preguntó algo y ella volvió a negar.

Era hora de que actuara.

— ¡Hinata! —gritó con entusiasmo, escondiendo las rosas y los chocolates en su espalda. La Hyuga le sonrió y el casi tropieza.

—Naru…

— ¡Te traje esto! —le dijo sin dejarla terminar y prácticamente la obligó a tomar la caja —Ábrelo, ábrelo —Hinata sonrió y rompió el envoltorio.

—Chocolates… blancos —Naruto la miró, no era la emoción que esperaba —Gracias —parecía incomoda, Naruto no lo entendía.

—Tonto Uzumaki —el mencionado volteo hacia Gaara —A Hinata no le gustan los chocolates blancos —dijo el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos.

Naruto miró a Sasuke, este volvió a sonreír.

_Traidor_

—No importa, toma, te traje lirios, se que te gustan —y de nuevo no volvió a recibir la emoción que esperaba, en vez del _"Awww, que lindo" _que esperaba lo que recibió fue un grito y a Hinata utilizando a Sasuke y a Gaara como barrera humana.

—Serás idiota —Dijo Sasuke.

—¿Q-qué?

—So-soy alérgica a los… lirios

La mandíbula del rubio calló.

Era la mitad de su mesada a la basura.

—P-Pero si Gaara dijo… —miró al pelirrojo quien sonreía con maldad —y Sasuke… —el pelinegro sonreía de igual forma.

—Es patético que quieras culpar a otros de tus errores, Uzumaki —dijo Gaara.

—No conocía ese lado tuyo, dobe —prosiguió Sasuke negando con la cabeza.

—Yo… —Naruto sentía que lloraría "_contrólate hombre, contrólate" _se dijo mentalmente y miró a Hinata —Hinata, de verdad lo siento, no sabía que…

—No te preocupes Naruto, estoy segura de que no lo hiciste con mala intención —dijo la Hyuga asomándose por el costado de Sasuke y sonriéndole.

Bueno, era hora de volver al plan inicial.

—Entonces, Hinata… —la chica lo miró —te gustan las fresas ¿verdad? —preguntó.

Hinata asintió.

— ¿Quisieras comer algunas conmigo? Prometo que no habrá lirios ni chocolates blancos —escuchó a Hinata reír y la vio asentir, Naruto podía escuchar voces gritando felicitaciones en el fondo de su mente, por fin había logrado su objetivo.

Naruto le ofreció la mano y Hinata la miró con duda.

—No te preocupes, nunca toqué los lirios directamente y por si acaso… —el rubio sacó un pañuelo y lo puso en su mano —ya, mira, no hay nada de que temer —dijo, Hinata volvió a sonreír y tomó su mano, ambos empezaron a caminar hacia la salida del parque.

Ya teniendo una distancia apropiada y asegurándose de que Hinata no lo viera, les dirigió una seña obscena con una mano al pelinegro y al pelirrojo.

Luego de eso Naruto tuvo la mejor cita de San Valentín que nunca hubiera soñado.

Bueno, también era la primera.

Pero sin duda la mejor.

.[.

Naruto bostezó y miró hacia el reloj, llegaría tarde a la escuela, pero no le importaba.

Buscó algo en el cajón de su mesita de noche y sacó una pequeña libreta:

_**Cosas por hacer de Naruto Uzumaki =OUO=**_

_Entrar a la escuela sin ser visto por Sasuke_

_Entrar a la escuela sin ser visto por Gaara_

_Castido con Anko-sensei_

_Castigo con Asuma-sensei_

_Almorzar con Hinata_

_Castigo con Kurenai sensei_

_Ignorar las miradas asesinas Sasuke y Gaara_

_Acompañar a Hinata a su casa_

_Limpiar la habitación_

Sonrió.

Si, sin duda alguna hoy sería un día productivo.

**.}.{.}.{.}.{.}.{.}.{.}.{.**

**Este one-shot es dedicado para mi amiga Bibi Rios Porra, espero que te guste Bi 3**

**Y espero que les guste a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer.**

**¡Gracias!**


End file.
